Teacher's Pet
by Wantonmistressofthenight
Summary: Annie attends Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Her life is pretty standard until she meets her new German professor. Rated M for later chapters.


So recently I've decided to revamp my whole story. A lot has been going on and I like most of the aspects of Teacher's Pet but there are some aspects that I want to fix. I think the best way to do that is to start from almost scratch. Don't be too upset that the story I was working on is trashed because hopefully this one will be better. Anyway, here we go…again.

The halls were packed with the hustle and bustle of every first day of school everywhere. Students rushed around me as I locked my door and stepped out into the crowd. Looking around, I located my best friend Megan floating slightly higher than the rest of our classmates. Most people would assume she wore heels but in this school, we all knew better. Megan and I started going to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters when we were about thirteen. Our school back home was less than pleased that Megan and I were different than everyone else. Megan had a set of wings that put any bird to shame and I could move things with my mind. I later learned my ability was called telekinesis when, after shoving a schoolyard bully halfway across the playground without touching him, I googled what could possibly be wrong with me.

Here we were, 7 years later. The school had set up a college program a few years after I started here and I was only a few classes away from the dreaded graduation. I was planning on staying in Westchester after graduation though. Our headmaster, Charles Xavier, had already begun to hint at a teaching job in creative writing if I wanted it. It was probably for the best that I took his offer. I was comfortable here, I knew everyone, and, most importantly, I was accepted here.

Megan made her way over to me and planted both feet back on the ground. She scowled at a girl that had bumped into her and then turned back with the scowl still on her face.

"The school is too packed this year, I can barely move without someone touching me." She said

"At least you can float above them," I countered "I'm trapped on the ground."

"False. You could literally part them like the red sea without breaking a sweat."

"Oh yeah," I laughed "I don't think Professor Xavier would be too pleased if I did so though."

Megan sighed at the sound of Xavier's name. Ever since we enrolled at the school, she developed this major crush on the headmaster. Of course the minute I learned about this I nudged her and chuckled that I bet he was a headmaster alright. She didn't think it was funny but it had me in stiches every time. Don't get me wrong, Charles was incredibly attractive, especially if you added in that accent of his but he just wasn't my type. He wasn't really tall enough for me. He certainly didn't look like he could rough house me nearly as much as I'd like him to. I felt bad that Megan had this crush on him because he must have known about it. It wasn't that she was obvious but the professor could read minds.

Megan and I compared schedules and saw that we had a language class together but not much else. Our schedules didn't specify what language we were taking this year but I sincerely hoped it wasn't something difficult. We had both taken Spanish and Italian classes but Megan was far better at languages than I was. While I could still say a few phrases, she could speak them almost fluently. The class wasn't until about one p.m. so we walked to class together and I dropped Megan off at her Chemistry class, taught by none other than Charles Xavier himself. We waved goodbye and I hustled toward gym. Logan was never happy when a student was late and therefore, I tried my hardest to be on time. He was one of the only professors that truly scared me because he was so volatile.

An hour of running, dodging, and strengthening our powers later, I was sweaty and disgusting. I knew Megan had another class until about 12 so I ran to shower before meeting her for lunch. I walked back to my room and grabbed my things. I wasn't the biggest fan of sharing a bathroom with so many girls but I knew at a certain hour most girls were in class and the bathroom was relatively empty. I showered quickly and made it back to my room with a little bit of time to spare before I met Megan. I called my sister who told me her first day of school was going better than she expected. Alex wasn't gifted like me so she went to a regular school. I was hoping this year would be better for her. Last year, the girls in her school were less than friendly and I had a half a mind to choke them and make it look like an accident. By the time Alex and I were finished and I was dressed, it was time for me to meet Megan for lunch.

She met me at the doors to the cafeteria and recounted how Professor Xavier was still gorgeous and perfect as ever and that Logan was as usual, a hard ass. I didn't understand why they couldn't have at least put the two of us in gym together but alas, here we were. We stood in the line for sandwiches and talked about what language they could possibly be trying to shove into our heads now.

"With our luck, they'll be trying to teach us Korean or something." I said as I picked up a bologna sandwich and examined it only to replace it with peanut butter.

"Maybe, if we're extra lucky, it'll be that African language that only uses tongue clicks." She said

We talked more about our summers back home which of course had been spent together. We had both decided to go home for the summer rather than staying in Westchester because we missed our families. Luckily, we only lived a few minutes from each other and were never far apart when we needed to get away for a while. Lunch passed by far too quickly for our tastes and we moved onto our language class. We sat down and continued to talk until we heard a door open. I groaned at Megan and put my head down. It was only my second class of the year and I was already tired of being here. I heard a few whispers behind me and didn't question them. Megan elbowed me and whispered "Annie, you're going to want to look up. I think class just got a whole lot hotter."

I raised my head off the table and almost instantly my jaw was back on the desk. This man could not be our professor. There was no professor in the history of our school that was this attractive. He must have been early thirties and definitely the kind of guy that I imagined when I day dreamed of being thrown down and ravaged. Megan looked over and could tell from the look on my face that I was smitten.

Finally, he spoke and half the class swooned, myself being one of them. "Hello class, my name is Professor Lehnsherr and I will be your German professor this year."

I managed a small squeaking noise and Megan laughed "Oh Lord, here we go."


End file.
